Satai delenn
satai delenn is NOT Lopen's Alt. Has some AWESOME synergy in that hot little red number. Makes a damn fine omelette. Is sad Ky Kiske didn't get in. Eats cabinet tables. Does an excellent impersonation of upperclass British society. Is AWESOME for naming herself after the best character in one of the best TV shows of all time (ya rly): Babylon 5!!! -- Satai's most useful contribution is probably the writing she did for the Fanfiction Project (starting in 2k6). She also gave the board an opportunity to discuss the hottest male VG characters, as an alternative to always discussing the hawtness of Tifa's tracts of land and other such things, and is known for making very long-winded playthrough topics. She was the winner of Yonex's "Save My User with an Underscore" contest in January 2008. =Alts= DemonHunterLady IAmTheSorrow LegendaryOtacon Xiatas Steel_Danaxin NarcissistZelos Doc_Uzuki JoshuaKiryu =Favorites= Most of the board is probably unaware, but satai has an unhealthy obsession with making lists. The following is just a sampling of the many lists in her possession. Favorite games # Devil May Cry 3 # Tales of Symphonia # Guilty Gear XX/Accent Core # Kingdom Hearts # Final Fantasy IX # Metal Gear Solid 2 # Kingdom Hearts 2 # Metal Gear Solid 3 # Final Fantasy X # The World Ends with You # Final Fantasy VII/Crisis Core # Xenogears # Final Fantasy VIII # Chrono Cross # Fire Emblem 7 # Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow # Final Fantasy VI # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Chrono Trigger Favorite characters # Dante Sparda (DMC) # Riku (KH) # Zelos Wilder (ToS) # Ky Kiske (GG) # Laguna Loire (FFVIII) # Cloud Strife (FFVII) # Kuja (FFIX) # Sonic the Hedgehog # Citan Uzuki (XG) # Joshua Kiryu (TWEWY) # Zack Fair (FFVII/Crisis Core) # Squall Leonhart (FFVIII) # Sephiroth (FFVII) # Axel (KH) # Vivi Ornitier (FFIX) # Sora (KH) # Vergil Sparda (DMC) # Zidane Tribal (FFIX) # Ash Crimson (KoF) # Raiden (MGS) # Neku Sakuraba (TWEWY) # Sho Minamimoto (TWEWY) # Cid Highwind (FFVII) # Reno (FFVII) # Locke Cole (FFVI) # Lloyd Irving (ToS) # Hal "Otacon" Emmerich (MGS) # Iori Yagami (KoF) # Tidus (FFX) # Billy Lee Black (XG) Favorite movies # Back to the Future (series) # Hook # Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade # Clue # The Lion King # Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl # Ratatouille # Moulin Rouge # The Princess Bride # Galaxy Quest # The Neverending Story # Lord of the Rings: Return of the King # Batman Begins & The Dark Knight # Sweeney Todd # Real Genius Favorite VG music tracks this is so out of date, wow. I'll have to fix this...at some point. # Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts) # Still in the Dark (Guilty Gear X) # Time's Scar (Chrono Cross) # Fighting of the Spirit (Tales of Symphonia) # You're Not Alone! (FFIX) # Zelos ~ serious arrangement (Tales of Symphonia) # The Best Is Yet to Come (MGS: Twin Snakes) # Together We Ride (Fire Emblem 7) # Beyond the Bounds (Zone of the Enders: The Second Runner) # Holy Orders - Be Just or Be Dead (Guilty Gear XX) # Zero (Ace Combat Zero) # Withered Earth (Suikoden 2) # Everybody's Smiling Faces (Suikoden 3) # Chrono Trigger (CT) # To Zanarkand (FFX) # Dream of the Shore Bordering Another World (Chrono Cross) # Blue Water, Blue Sky (Guilty Gear X) # Tears (King of Fighters 99) # The Bird Chirps, I Sing (Tales of Legendia) # Riku (Kingdom Hearts 2) # Metal Gear Solid Main Theme (MGS 2) # Splendid Evil (King of Fighters 2003) # Theme of Laura (Silent Hill 2) # Terra (FFVI) # The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts 2) # My Home Sweet Home (FFV) # Destati (Kingdom Hearts) # Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec (FFVIII) # Devils Never Cry (Devil May Cry 3) # Kratos (Tales of Symphonia) See Also * Crono at the Bat * satai's Final Fantasy VII Playthrough * satai's Final Fantasy VIII Playthrough Category:Users